Conventionally, a coke cupola for melting a charging material such as pig iron by the heat of the coke has been known. Further, in view of effective use of resources, recently, a gas cupola for melting metal equipped with a combustion burner has been known, by which the combustion flame for melting a charging material is formed. Still further, another gas cupola for melting metal using combination of the combustion flame formed by the combustion burner and the coke. (See Patent document 1). Further, a furnace for melting metal equipped with a combustion burner in the melting chamber of the furnace body is known. (See Patent document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP 57(1982)-27382    Patent Document 2: JP 2000-274958 A